


This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by KittyQuiznack



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Connor, Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Connor Deserves Happiness, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyQuiznack/pseuds/KittyQuiznack
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He wasn't supposed to enjoy kissing him, he wasn't supposed to end up in the same bed as him. Not like  that  anyway. He wasn't supposed to like holding his hand or hugging him or cuddling him or sleeping next to him or the love notes or the way he smiled cupped his face just to kiss him... Or the way he sincerely said 'I love you'.Connor was NEVER supposed to fall in love with Markus.Edit: This was supposed to be 2 parts. I got a bit carried away... oops.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/North (Detroit: Become Human), RK1K, conkus, rk1000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. It Started as a Prank

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He wasn't supposed to enjoy kissing him, he wasn't supposed to end up in the same bed as him. Not like _that_ anyway. He wasn't supposed to like holding his hand or hugging him or cuddling him or sleeping next to him or the love notes or the way he smiled cupped his face just to kiss him... Or the way he sincerely said ' _I love you_ '. 

**Connor was** **_NEVER_ ** **supposed to fall in love with Markus.**

That being said... The whole relationship was a sham. Connor was the head of the junior 'pranksters' at the academy, and Markus was the stern, by the book, follow the rules senior class president. Everyone that was an underclassman pretty much hated him. _Especially_ Connor. Markus was always the one to rat him out or be the one to punish him, when he got caught doing just about anything he wasn't supposed to. Got him stuck in detention for more days than he could count at this point. So, the ultimate payback on the dick who always gets him in trouble? ( _Though in reality it's Connor's lack of self-control,_ _Gavin_ _’s_ _influence and poor decision making that gets him in trouble_ ) Connor was going to make Markus fall in love with him then reject him AND humiliate him in front of the entire school when the last assembly came around. Why this prank? Because it came out that Markus _was in_ _fact_ gay, and guess what? So was Connor, so the solution to getting revenge on Markus permanently? Humiliating him in front of the whole school. 

It was supposed to be easy, Markus was just some goody toe shoes that came from money that never had any fun. He rarely ever smiled and always had his nose in a book, was in the music room practicing, or in the art room as a teacher assistant because his father was a famous artist. Connor gagged at the thought of going on dates to listen to Markus potentially drone on about school or some book he read that day. Though that may actually be more interesting than any other date he'd been on. Connor expected the worst from having to 'date' Markus. 

What wasn't supposed to happen was the cute dates, Markus being so gentle... And so different from his ex's. Markus wasn't supposed to open up to him, Connor wasn't supposed to either. Markus wasn't supposed to know his own mother abandoned him before he could ever meet her, or that he lost his father when he was young and was in the system until he found a group home with Hank. Markus wasn't supposed to accept him so warmly, he wasn't supposed to understand, kiss his forehead, and hold him until he stopped crying. What further surprised him was the amount of scars Markus had. There were too many to count, and yet... Markus explained what happened almost every single one... Connor _shouldn't_ have kissed Markus afterwards. Then they _wouldn't_ have had their first time, Connor _wouldn't_ have discovered how compatible they were. How gentle Markus was unless Connor asked... and Markus _would've never_ told him he was beautiful. He could still hear it ringing in his ears, even the memory was still so vivid to him. 

* * *

It started off with Markus just explaining each scar he had, the abuse he suffered from his half brother and his mother. The fights he'd gotten into when he was younger because he was already out, or because he just happened to have nicer things because he lived with his father. Markus was insecure about many of them, still could feel the pain in the scars, the memories that came with them, still cried about them. Markus was crying then too, not hard just a few stray tears. Connor wiped them away and kissed him gently whispering to him that it was okay and no one could hurt him any more. He moved to kiss a scar on Markus' shoulder then another on his collar bone then one in the middle of his chest. Markus lifted his chin and kissed him again moving to be on top of him, the kiss deepening Markus' tongue slid into his mouth gently, just testing to see how Connor responded. 

Connor wasn’t planning on going much further, but he was quickly swept up in how _good_ Markus felt on top of him. The man above him was doing things with his tongue that made him feel dizzy and lightheaded. Soon Markus moved from his lips and began to kiss his jaw and neck, sucking on his neck gently. He slid a hand up Connor’s shirt, making him gasp at the feeling of Markus’ rough hand against his stomach. Markus kissed up to his ear biting gently as he began to tease Connor’s nipple pushing up his shirt. The next part was a first for Connor. 

“Do you want to continue?” Markus asked pulling back looking down at Connor. The fair skinned man felt his heart skip a beat; he should’ve said no… But he _wanted_ this, he _wanted_ Markus. He wanted to be embraced by him, he to be with Markus like this. Connor could claim this was just because he hadn’t gotten laid in long time, but deep down he knew this was more than that. 

“Yes. I want you Markus.” He whispered before pulling down to kiss Markus deeply. Markus moaned into his mouth before pulling away to kiss his neck again before he took Connor’s nipple in his mouth. Connor gasped arching his back a bit. “N-no you don’t have to do all of that” Connor whined. The man on top of him shook his head pecking Connor on the lips. 

“I know, but I want to treasure you. You’re not just some hook up.” Markus said kissing his forehead before he continued to suck and tease Connor’s chest. The man beneath him was flushed now, from his cheeks to his chest. Connor never had someone who wanted to ‘treasure’ him when they had sex, it was always _just_ sex. It was prepping him, fucking him, maybe some light foreplay if he was lucky, then it was done. The kissed and bites were driving him crazy, Markus was taking his time to map out his body. Connor sucked in a breath when Markus pulled down his pants kissing his thighs. “Fuck- every part of you looks so damn good.” he said lowly tossing Connor’s pants aside kissing his inner thigh. 

“Shut up...” Connor mumbled as he gripped the sheets with one hand and the other on the back of Markus’ head. The man between his legs laughed then tugged his underwear down. 

“Oh, I’ll shut up. But I’ll be happy while doing it.” he retorted before wrapping his arms around Connor’s waist pulling him up as he sat back on his knees. Connor gasped and quickly gripped onto Markus’ biceps, he was nearly upside down, his shoulders resting on the bed with his feet beside his head. 

“Wha- What are you doi-” Connor tried to say before promptly moaning as Markus licked over his hole. His back arched as Markus began to swirl his tongue around the rim, then blew air onto it making him jump slightly before moaning out again. Connor felt like his body was going limp with how Markus was teasing him, he hadn’t even breached his hole and his was losing his grip. Markus smirked watching as Connor began to relax from his actions, he leaned down pressing his tongue against his hole before pushing his tongue in. “Markus!” He cried out digging his nails into Markus’ bicep, he bucked his hips wanting Markus to go deeper. Connor pressed his head back as the man holding him up ate him out, he felt like he was on cloud nine. This wasn’t his first time getting eaten out, but Markus was definitely the most skilled of any of the other guys who had done it before. Markus seemed to _just_ know where to curl his tongue, when to thrust his tongue deeper, and when to pull back to tease his rim. Not to mention the bit of scruff that rubbed against his ass in just the _right_ _way_. 

“You taste so damn good.” Markus said pulling back before moving an arm from Connor’s waist to rub his finger over Connor’s now wet hole. 

“Markus- enough teasing please.” He whined wiggling his hips against Markus’ finger. “Please I need you.” Connor begged. Markus relented and laid the other man down, he leaned to his bedside dresser taking out a bottle of lube. He poured it onto his fingers warming it slightly between his fingers before pressing his finger against Connor’s hole. 

“Relax okay? I want to make you feel good.” Markus said before kissing him gently as he pushed two fingers into Connor. He gasped and wrapped his arms around Markus’ shoulders, he tensed around the fingers inside of him. Markus gently worked him open, curling his fingers and thrusting them into Connor. He whispered praises and showered him with kissing until Connor was squirming his hips. 

"Please... That's enough, I want- _need_ you." He begged as he gripped his 'boyfriend's' shirt. He paused and looked at the material bunched up in his hand. "Take your shirt off. I shouldn't be the only one practically nude." Connor said, Markus chuckled then sat up pulling his fingers out of Connor to take off his shirt. He bit his bottom lip and ran his hands up the toned body between his legs. Soon Markus took one of his hands bring it to his lips to kiss his palm, Connor's eyes followed the action closely a blush flooding his cheeks as he felt Markus' lips against his hand. 

"Like what you see?" He teased with a brow raised. Connor nodded and smiled before using his free hand to grope the tent in Markus' pants. 

"Yes, now show me what you've got going on here too." The brunette remarked as he rubbed the bulge. Markus moaned and smirked before pulling down his pants and underwear. Connor audibly gasped when Markus' cock sprung out against his thigh. "O-oh..." He said as he reached down to stroke it slowly. He had assumed from Markus' broad and solid frame, that he'd be well endowed. He defintely didn't think that Markus practically had a monster between his legs. 

"What?" He said moaning lowly as Connor stroked him slowly. "Not what you were expecting?" He asked biting his lip. Connor shook his head then licked his lips. 

"You're bigger than I thought." Connor said as he put his hand on the back of Markus' neck kissing him deeply. " Now put it in me." He purred. Markus chuckled and pulled back enough to put lube onto his hand before rubbing it onto his cock. He kissed Connor gently as he positioned himself at his hole. 

"Breathe slowly baby, focus on me, I want to make it as painless as possible." Markus said kissing his Connor as he slowly pushed into him. His hands rubbed over the body underneath him, touching in spots that made the other relax or moan. He kissed his jaw and neck, sucking on the spot above his collar bone, making the other moan out and dig his nails into his shoulders. "You're doing so good baby, you feel amazing." He said soothingly as he continued to slide into Connor. Once he was fully seated he sat up a bit, smirking at the sight of Connor lax and blissed out underneath him. 

Connor panted heavily as he relaxed around Markus, tilting his head back catching his breath. Markus was way bigger than expected, so big that it felt like he couldn't breathe, and it made his head spin. He blinked slowly his eyes glazed over as he felt Markus pulsing inside him. He bucked his hips a bit finally. 

"Move- please. Move." He whined out the slight pain was beginning to change into a more than uncomfortable warm feeling in his stomach. The man between him groaned lowly before slowly thrusting into him. "Ma-Markus!" He gasped gripping onto his biceps his nails dragging against his skin. "Please- please." he begged mindlessly unsure of what he was asking for, but he was sure he needed it now. Markus seemed to get the memo, his thrusts quickened and became harder. Markus seemed to naturally hit his prostate, each thrust landing on it roughly. He was torn between pulling away and bucking down to meet the thrusts, he was completely drunk on pleasure now. It felt like Markus fit inside him perfectly, even his hands seemed to fit perfectly on his waist as he fucked him. His mouth stayed open only able to moan and chant Markus' name, his eyes rolled back at the pleasure Markus was giving him. 

"Fuck." Markus grunted wrapping a hand around Connor's dick pumping him in time with his thrusts. Connor arched up his grip moving to wrap is arms around Markus' back, his nails digging into this back. Markus couldn't explain why he couldn't last as long as he usually did, he was already close to cumming. Though he could definitely blame Connor, his voice, his strong grip on his arms and back, the way he chanted his name like his life depended on it, the way his hair was a mess and against his forehead as he took every one of Markus' thrusts. Connor fit around him so perfectly, like he was meant to be inside him. Right now wasn't the time to cum before his boyfriend. So was quick to stroke Connor's cock as he fucked him to ensure they at least came at the same time. 

"Wa-wait!" He gasped arching his back. "I'm gonna cum, please" He begged pulling Markus down as he buried his face into his neck. Markus nodded kissing his shoulder as his movements sped up as he got closer to his climax. 

"Go ahead, cum for me. I'm close too." He said lowly as his thrusts became more erratic and rougher. Connor cried out his nails dragged down Markus' back leaving marks in their wake. "Fu-fuck." Markus gasped as Connor's walls spasmed around his cock. "Wa- Should i pull out?" He asked, Connor's legs came up and wrapped around his waist in response holding him deep inside himself. Markus groaned and thrusted a few more times as he came inside the man underneath. They stayed that way panting against each other's necks, soon Markus moved propping himself up on his hands to look down at Connor's flushed appearance. Connor shifted his arm so he could cover his face. Then he felt Markus move his arm away. 

"Sorry, that was too quick... It just felt so good, I couldn't stop." Markus said chuckling slightly before leaning down to kiss him softly. Markus sighed and moved Connor's hair from his face. "You're beautiful like this - I mean... You're always beautiful, but right now. Only I can see you like this." he whispered before kissing Connor again. 

* * *

Connor regretted this stupid prank; he hated the idea now. Markus wasn't some stick in the mud snitch, well he kind of was... But he wasn't just that. Markus was so loving, understanding, caring, thoughtful and so sweet. He thought this would be easy and he'd hate Markus more from this prank. But now he was in some sort of cliché romance movie and he fell in love instead. At first, he was at Markus' football games, academic competitions, art exhibits, and robotics academy tours ironically. Markus told him had to do both because if one didn’t work out, he’d have another option. He'd laugh at the first events, because he wasn't into any of it. But... The CyberLife tour/orientation Markus just lit up and was way too close to Connor, and Connor could smell how good Markus smelt, how warm he was, how deep his voice was... Then in the moment, under the projected Milky Way galaxy (CyberLife was planning on sending their supposed androids to space) he kissed Markus. Now he was three months in and way too invested in the relationship. He was going to call it all off and dump Markus, but of course Markus had to be the fucking sweetheart he was. He had to, HAD TO give him a damn promise ring. A perfect little silver band ring with a green stone 'because you told me that was your favorite color of my eyes’, is what Markus said. Connor couldn't- **correction** \- _wouldn't_ say no to him. Instead he accepted and kissed him passionately. 

Now he was in bed looking up at Markus, laying on his chest memorizing his face. In two weeks, he'd be ruining Markus' peaceful sleep. He was going to break his heart, Markus' big warm heart... That accepted him with open arms and introduced him to the most amazing people; Simon always understood Connor's mood, someway somehow, Josh always was happy to see Connor and ALWAYS offered him food during school, Kara who was the nicest and most motherly human he'd ever met, Luther who looked the scariest but was the most gentle soul in the world, ( _except North who always fought with him, but actually loved Connor and Markus together AND was the creator of their ship name Conkus.)_ He didn’t want any of this to end, he couldn’t remember the last time he actually felt comfort or happiness in a person that wasn’t Hank. Markus was so genuinely loving towards him, didn’t ever talk badly about Connor’s interests, was always supportive of his wants in the future. Markus was the first person to believe him, that wasn’t his adoptive father, Connor didn’t want to lose that. But he didn’t have a choice. Just by lingering around after spending most of the day and sleeping with Markus, he was making this worse for the both of them. 

He sighed and traced a finger gently over Markus’ features. "You're too good for me you know? I bet you don't think that though... I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who is going to be honest and kind... That will treat you better than me." Connor said tearfully. He moved away and went to the bathroom to wash his face and leave. He looked at himself in the mirror after he was done. "You are a horrible person... You don't deserve him." he said softly. He shook his head and leaned against the sink. 

"You leaving me early again?" Markus asked. Connor jumped slightly not expecting Markus to be awake, he looked over at Markus. 

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me. How long have you been up?" Connor asked looking up at him. Wondering if he heard what he had said when he was still in bed with Markus. 

"Just woke up, thought I'd stop you from leaving me so early again. " he said looking down at Connor. "You don't want to stay? You always leave before I wake up." Markus said sighing moving to pull Connor to him holding him close. 

"It's not that... It's just-" Connor leaned against Markus' chest. 'It's just that if I stay this will all be too real, if I stay, I'll never leave you...' he thought to himself. "I have something to do." he said before moving aside and leaving to get his clothing. 

"Oh, come on you can't actually have something every single time you stay over." Markus protested. Connor sighed as he got dressed. 

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" Connor asked not looking at Markus. "Hank prefers me to be home to help out with my siblings. You know that." He spat out. 

"No- Connor... I know. But maybe one day you can ask for another one of the older kids to cover your chores." Markus suggested. Connor pursed his lips shaking his head still not looking at Markus. 

"I'm **not** going to skip out on my chores or taking care of my siblings for a ‘relationship’." Connor said as tears welled up in his eyes. He knew he'd have to call off their ‘relationship’ now, he had to. He couldn't string along Markus anymore. 

"What about when- or if you want to move in with me?" He asked. "Are you always going to leave me early to take care of them? Do you ever want to stay and be with me?" Markus asked walking to Connor taking his hand. 

"What makes you think want to move in? I'm happy where I am. You think I'm that serious about you?!" Connor said angrily turning to face Markus, tears streaming down his face. “You’re just a fling that went too far! I never wanted to anything more than just something to pass my time!” Connor spat out as he pulled his hand away from Markus. "I'm over this thing between us! I don't even want this stupid ring!" He shouted pulling his ring off and tossing it onto the bed. Markus froze and watched him throw the ring onto the bed letting Connor go. Connor ran out of his apartment; he quickly got into his car and drove home. He parked in the driveway staring at his steering wheel as everything he had said actually hit him, he cried pressing his face against his hands. Tomorrow he'd tell everyone the prank was off and he wasn't going to hang out with them anymore. Connor sighed and decided to just be a loner again, Markus' friends surely wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore now. If he just cut everyone off, it would be easier, just pretend that he didn’t know any of them. It would be better for Markus and his entire friend group. He took a breath before going into his house to cool off and clear his head. 

_ 

The next week of school Connor dealt with the badgering from his 'friends' as he called off the prank officially. They teased him, made fun of him and called him weak after he left the group saying he didn't want to be part of any of their pranks anymore and none of them were worth it. 

By lunch time, Markus was trying to find Connor to talk things out. Despite everything Connor said, he was sure he could make things work. Connor couldn't have possibly lied about loving him back, the way Connor looked at him, the gentle touches, the way he accepted him whole heartedly, the unconscious kisses, the pure bliss and happiness on his face when he gave him the ring. He couldn't have possibly lied about it all. Though he couldn't find Connor he found Gavin, Connor's ‘good’ friend that he was always around. 

"Hey! Gavin! Have you seen Connor?" He called as he came up to him. Gavin raised a brow looking up at Markus. 

"Oh, you still looking for him? After he told you about the prank?" He asked. Markus paused. 

"Prank? What prank?" Markus asked. 

"You mean he didn't tell you about the big prank, _HE_ came up with?" Gavin asked with a smirk. 

"No, he dumped me. I want to talk to him. I don't care about some dumb prank." He said shaking his head. Gavin laughed and shook his head at Markus. 

"Seriously? That dumb prank is your relationship. He purposefully made you fall in love with him. He was playing you the whole time!" He said smirking. "He was going to humiliate you in front of the entire school at the end of the year assembly!" Gavin said laughing. Markus frowned, anger boiled in his stomach and his heart began to break all at the same time. He went off to look for Connor, wanting to confront his supposed ex-boyfriend. 

He finally found him in the lunchroom, scoping out the room to make sure Markus wasn't there. He growled and walked to him grabbing his arm harshly. 

"All an act huh?! Everything we said! Everything we did! All a damn LIE!" He shouted at Connor. 

"Markus?! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Connor winced trying to pull away. 

"Gavin told me everything about the prank. That EVERYTHING was all a prank. That you played with me! That _none_ _of what we were_ was real!" He shouted. By now the cafeteria was silent and everyone was watching them. 

"Markus... Let's talk somewhere-" Connor begged trying to calm Markus. Markus shook his head. 

"No! Your prank was going to humiliate me! So now you will know that what you did to me was shitty, fucked up and manipulative!" He shouted tears now staining his cheeks. Connor stood silent tears streaming down his face, he pulled his arm away finally. 

"You're right... I'm an awful person. I deserve this. I won't talk to you any more... I'm sorry Markus." Connor said softly. Markus immediately stopped his next sentence from coming out looking down at how sad and empty Connor's eyes looked, like all the life was just drained from him. "Goodbye Markus." Connor said in a shaky before rushing past him to leave. 


	2. The Aftermath

After Markus found out about the prank, Connor convinced Hank he was sick and let him stay home. Though his emotional vomiting was already enough to tell Hank he needed to stay home regardless if he was lying about it.

It has been weeks since then, Connor was getting his school work through email and after hours so he wouldn't have to see Markus, for sure. All the while he stayed home, cleaned, cared for his siblings and hid in his room until he was forced out. At this point he no longer wanted to go back to school. He couldn't face Markus or the school, he knew half of them were against him. So many people loved Markus, it was understandable. Now he just wanted to stay home and finish his semester there. He was plagued by nightmares of the scene playing over again in his dreams. He now had bags under his eyes and was drowsy all the time. Over the time he began to lose his appetite, picking at his food and only eating snacks. Connor constantly had Markus' words playing in his head

' _what you did to me was shitty, fucked up and manipulative!'_

Connor shook his head trying to shake off the thought of what happened. He couldn't blame Markus though; he didn't have to lead on Markus so hard. Or even get so involved in his life, like meet his friends, go on 'trips' with him, go on actual dates, have sex with him, fall in love with him... He sighed and set the dishes he was washing down, wiping the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves and feelings. Sumo whined nudging him with his face, Connor smiled a bit petting him gently. "Don't worry Sumo, I'll get over this, I'll finish my junior year here from home. Then when Markus is gone, I can just go back and pretend nothing happened." He said to the large dog scratching him behind his ears. He cut contact from everybody as well, he kept all his contacts except his siblings and Hank blocked so they couldn't contact him even if they wanted to. He sighed then finished up deciding to go back to his room until it was time for dinner. Sumo followed him in getting on his bed beside him laying his head on his chest, trying to comfort Connor. He smiled slightly and pet him gently.

During those weeks Markus was upset, going back and forth with being angry with Connor and not being angry. On one hand their relationship was based on some stupid prank Connor came up with. Then on the other hand Connor seemed to genuinely like him, maybe even loved him... It didn't make sense if Connor _didn't_ feel the same, he couldn't fake the smiles he had when they were together. He'd never seen him smile like it before, and Connor laughed with him. Connor cuddled with him, kissed him, held hands with him, listened to all his stories, accepted him, and even had sex with him. 

He sighed as he sat back in his room, he decided to stay in today so that he could actually clear his head and relax from everything that happened. Despite his usual way of working out that he had been doing he settled on drinking this time. He left all his lights off not wanting anything to actually have some sort of light. Much like a movie setting, the only light coming in was the light coming in from the blinds in his room, barely doing anything to illuminate the room. Markus set his now empty glass on his night stand, he laid back on his bed. He closed his eyes wanting to get some rest and maybe sleep off the shitty feeling in his stomach. He breathed slowly as he relaxed a bit, once he drifted off, he was back in the cafeteria weeks ago. But this time he was watching it go down.

* * *

Watching himself grab Connor and yell at him, he watched as everyone turned to stare at them. Connor looking around and trying to get Markus to calm down and talk somewhere else, but Markus wouldn't calm down. Now he saw the moment Connor gave in to his insults and rant, " _You're right... I'm an awful person. I deserve this. I won't talk to you any more... I'm sorry Markus._ ", he watched Connor's expression fall again. The sentence echoed in his head as the rest faded to black now just him and Connor lights only on them. The sentence getting louder in his ears, "No Connor, stop you're not an awful person." He said trying to go to Connor. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry!" he called after him. "Connor please! Come back I'm sorry!" He shouted.

* * *

He jolted awake, sitting up right, sweating and panting heavily. He ran a hand over his face, he flinched at how cold his hand was. He looked at his prosthetic, he frowned at the thought of it. Despite their relationship not truly being real Connor was the only person to not really mind being touched by him with it. Maybe it was just a facade to get Markus to trust him, but it didn't seem like it. Markus always wore long sleeves or at least a glove over the prosthetic so that he didn't bother people with the cold plastic. He sighed softly thinking back to the first time Connor saw it and touched it. 

Connor had been the first one he’d told about his ‘accident’, it was one of the worst fights he had with his half-brother Leo. Leo had always been jealous of Markus, he got to live with Carl while Leo stayed with his mother. Leo believed that Carl favored Markus over him, but in reality, Carl was just as distant to him growing up. It wasn’t until his late teens that they were able to connect, Carl’s accident definitely was the reason why and how. Markus was the one person to care for him and not complain once, they became close and actually acted as father and son. Leo, never had the chance, but Carl still tried to reach out and connect with him. Leo didn’t ever respond well; he’d just take money from Carl and get high. Though that didn't mean Markus didn't care for Leo, he'd tried to get along with him more than once, but Leo seemed to always resent him for getting to live with Carl. It wasn't always that way, when they were kids, they got along just fine, they didn't care about anything else... It wasn't until their early teens that Leo suddenly hated him, didn't want to be around Markus, and blamed Markus for Carl being distant to him. Markus wished he was smart enough back then to actually keep trying to build their relationship back up, maybe he'd actually still have his arm. But of course, he couldn't ever have anything just given to him, he couldn't ever be fully happy.

And one night it came to a head, Leo broke in and was planning on stealing Carl’s art work for money after Carl refused to give him money again. They’d had altercations before, but this time it took a turn for the worst. Markus and Leo actually fought, Markus only stopped because he could hear Carl begging them to stop and struggling to breathe. In that moment him and Leo rammed into a heavy shelf tipping it over onto them, with Leo directly underneath it. Markus pushed Leo out of the way so it wouldn’t have crushed him, letting fall onto him catching only his arm and crushing it under its weight. He could still remember the pain scorching through his body and arm, passing out and waking up to see people over him asking him questions he couldn't quite hear, then blacking out again.

By the time Markus came to again, post-surgery his right forearm being completely gone. He was devastated, but happy that the shelf only took his arm and not Leo out completely. Though to his luck, thanks to Carl being good friends with a super genius, it was only months after that Markus was given a prosthetic arm to replace what he lost. Kamski insisted he owed him nothing and had it programmed to where Markus only had to have a small chip implanted in his ear so he could control it. He’d assured Carl it was completely safe and tested thousands of times before he even considered releasing it to the public, let alone Carl.

_________

"Markus just take off the damn glove, come on. I've never seen technology like this before." He said looking at Markus trying to wrestle the glove off his prosthetic. For Connor he could claim or call it a joke with his friends later, _if_ he felt like it. For Markus, this was the moment people broke up with him, being fearful of being hurt by Markus or not wanting to be touched by him anymore. _This is where people dumped him._

"Connor no, trust me you don't want to see it. Connor- Wait!" He gasped as Connor pulled off the glove as he straddled Markus pining him down to the floor. Markus frowned looking away unable to feel Connor touching his prosthetic arm. 

"This thing is insane, how the hell did you manage to get this thing?" Connor asked as he touched Markus' hand. Markus at him surprised to find Connor marveling at his hand touching and rubbing the fingers of the prosthetic. "You know all this technology in the arm you think you'd have a vibrating setting on this don't you think?" Connor teased. Now actually interested in Markus, "Ever fingered someone with it?" He teased licking one of the fingers.

"Connor-!" Markus exclaimed blushing darkly

____

Markus sighed and got up getting his glass deciding he needed to drink more to not think about Connor. He walked out to his kitchen and got out his bottle of whiskey he'd been drinking out of since the morning. He walked to over to his living room and sat back on his couch staring at his T.V. with the bottle in his hand. He felt like he was stuck. He didn't want to go out, he couldn't fake being functional again, but he couldn't escape the memories he had in his apartment with Connor. Not even the more sexual or purely sexual moments.

He could vaguely smell Connor on his hoodie the brunette would always wear when he was over. Markus took a swig of whiskey in his hand. The stolen kisses against his kitchen counter, in his bathroom, in his bedroom, on his couch. He took another swig grimacing at the taste. The times Connor fell asleep on him when they were just watching a movie together, the look of absolute content on his face as he slept in his lap. Another drink. The times he watched Connor laugh from a stupid joke him or the group would make. He took a long drink this time. The way Connor fit in so well with the group, like he belonged there. He brought the bottle to his lips as his mind went over all the moments they had in his apartment. The times they just sat on his couch making out and holding each other sharing their stories, comforting each other. He blinked away the tears away that were in his eyes before taking another long drink from the bottle.

* * *

Connor jumped as he heard a banging on the front door. He groaned pulling his blanket over his head, not wanting to get out of his bed and see who was trying to see him or whoever lived with him. 

"CONNOR, I KNOW YOU'RE HOME!" He heard a voice shout. He sighed and got out of bed knowing the person wasn't going to leave.

"God damnit Simon what do you want?" He grumbled as he walked to the door opening it up. 

"It's about time. Where have you been?" Simon asked pushing past him to walk in. 

"Well come on in, make yourself at home." Connor huffed as he closed the door behind him.

"Answer me Connor. Why haven't you been back?" He scolded him looking up at Connor.

"Because I’m terrible and everyone hates me. Why are you even here? To tell me how much you hate me too? Or how much everyone else does too?" He asked crossing his arms though it was less as a defensive gesture but more of a way to protect himself. 

"No, I'm here to figure out why you haven't been back to school. To check up on you." He said sighing softly. "We're all worried about you." He said. Connor shook his head.

"Why? You should all hate me. I'm an asshole." He said coldly turning away from Simon. Simon frowned pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"You are not! Why? Because Markus found out about the prank or because you felt bad for actually having feelings for him? And not wanting to embarrass him because you didn't want to put him through that?" He asked grabbing his arm to turn him towards him. 

"Stop." Connor said trying to turn away. 

"You are being an asshole by not showing up! By not talking to any of us! By not trying to talk to Markus, telling him that you really did love him!" He pleaded. Connor pulled away his arm away holding his arms trying to stop his hands from his shaking. 

"No! I don't deserve it! I don't deserve your kindness or to talk it out with Markus. You guys should just forget about me. Markus should just _forget_ me!" Connor shouted angrily as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Markus deserves better! And all of you deserve a better friend." he said softly his voice breaking at the end. 

"Connor... wait. Please just listen to me." He said softly.

"No! Please just leave!" He snapped at Simon finally turning to him glaring at him, his eyes red from the tears streaming down his cheeks. Simon frowned sighing deeply before turning to leave.

"You know we all miss you... Luther has been really torn up about you being gone..." Simon said as He opened the door. "And Markus has been messed up too. You should really work this out with him..." He continued. "What you guys had was **real** , regardless of the prank." Simon said finally before walking out. Connor furrowed his brows and locked the door after him as he tried to make sense of what he said. 'Markus was messed up? Over him?' he asked himself. No, of course he was. Not only did he dump Markus, but he lied to him and destroyed his trust. It didn't matter if most of it was real and genuine. He walked back to his room locking himself in so he wouldn't be bothered.

* * *

On the other side of town Kara was banging on Markus' apartment door trying to get him to open up. Markus groaned getting tired of the obnoxious knocking, finally he got up and opened the door still drunk from hours of drinking.

"Kara, what the hell do you want?" He growled rubbing his eyes as the bright lights of the hallway hit his eyes. Kara covered her nose. 

"Gross. You smell gross, have you been drinking?" She asked grimacing at the smell of whiskey on his breath. Markus rolled his eyes moving aside for Kara to walk in.

"Yeah. So, what. I need it. I’ve had a lot to deal with recently." He said his words a bit slurred. Kara frowned and sighed.

"You need to make up with Connor. You should apologize to him too. " Kara said firmly. Markus grumbled as he poured himself more alcohol.

"Why? He doesn't want anything to do with me. He shouldn't after what I did to him." Markus said. "Our relationship being somewhat of a ploy for a prank later on doesn't amount to me making him a villain. He didn't even go through with it. The prank wasn't even..." Markus said setting the bottle down and sighed rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm the worst one of us. Connor shouldn't feel bad." He said rubbing his temples. Kara frowned and bit her lip.

"You really should go check on him and try to make it up to him. Simon went to see him and he said Connor looks sick." She said. Markus frowned and shook his head.

"I doubt he'll want to see me anytime soon if at all. It's all my fault. I'm such an asshole." He said sighing. Kara let out a frustrated huff wanting to smack Markus.

"Connor hasn't been back for weeks and you know that! You can't lie to me and say you haven't been waiting for him to show up so you can talk to him." Kara said in a firm and slightly accusing voice. 

"So what? These past weeks have shown to me that I've got no chance of ever reconciling with him." Markus protested looking at Kara, despite the amount of alcohol he'd consumed he was slowly sobering from the conversation.

"Did you not hear what I said? Connor is practically sick because of all of this! You _need_ to make up with him." She exclaimed grabbing Markus' arms shaking him to physically try to knock some sense into him.

"Okay, okay! I'll go apologize to him. But don't expect us to get back together, don't even expect him to even talk to me. I don't think he'll ever want that." Markus said sighing softly frowning.

"But- okay... Okay Markus." Kara said softly her brows furrowed as she frowned.

___

The following week Connor had no choice, but to go to school. Hank said he'd been home too long, and needed to get out of the house. He knew what to expect from returning to school, he knew how many people loved and adored Markus. Now he knew exactly why he was so loved and revered by his peers. Not to mention the number of females who worshiped him just because of his looks. He kept his head down the entire time to maybe dodge some of the general student body from recognizing him. The only hope he had was that he didn't run into Markus. Of all people, _anybody_ but Markus. He'd gladly take a fist to the face from North if she wanted to punch him. Even if the entire senior board members wanted to kick the shit out of him, he'd take it. Just to not run into Markus. That's all he wanted. He sighed as he walked to his first class, as soon as he sat down, he heard the whispers of the other students talking about him. He wasn't surprised, he knew what he'd be coming back to. 

After enduring the constant stares and stray paper balls or pencils thrown at him in his first period, he ran into a group of seniors. Majority of the group girls, all looked angry and ready to snap at him. They blocked his pathway to get through the hall way.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Playing with Markus like that?" One huffed pushing him. Connor sighed catching his balance from being pushed, ready to take the abuse from the group.

"Yeah! You're lucky enough to be a guy. And gay!" Another chimed in pulling his hair roughly. He winced and stumbled towards her. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mea-" He gasped as one smacked him hard.

"I didn't ask you to say sorry, you pathetic piece of shit." She spat. 

"What are you going to do? Beat me up? You can only do so much." He said back.

"Back off Chloe." North growled from behind Connor. She looked around her.

"What are you going to do about it?" She snarled.

"Tell the principle about you and Gavin have been fucking in the teacher's bathroom on your breaks" North snarled back. Chloe huffed and moved the group along before North decided to follow through on the threat. 

"Why are you protecting me?" Connor asked as he walked on through the hall way.

"Because I still care about you Connor." She said following him closely. He stopped and turned to face North.

"Why? I broke your best friends’ heart. All I did was lie and play with him." He said furrowing his brows.

"Connor..."She sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him outside to the courtyard so they could talk privately. "You know what yeah. What you did was fucked up, I'm sure it was a game for you at first. But you can't deny at some point it became real. What you and Markus had was real." She said firmly. Connor shook his head.

"So, what. What I did is still unforgivable. It doesn't change the fact that I lied and played with his feelings. " Connor said turning to leave. "Best you can do is to just forget about me." He said walking back in and going to his class. North huffed in frustration resisting the urge to smack Connor herself to talk some sense into him, instead she took her phone out.

'We need to somehow get them together.' She texted the group.

'Connor still won't talk to you?' Josh asked.

'Nope, refuses to listen to me. He's still upset.' She replied.

'He wouldn't talk to me either' Simon replied.

'Markus won't talk to me either. Let's have the group meet up we can figure something out if we all put our heads together.' Kara said. 'Let's meet in the usual spot' she told the group before heading off to the second floor.

\---

Connor got through the day avoiding people as often as he could. He mostly had to put up with getting pushed and being ran into purposefully. When lunch came around, he slipped passed the campus security to go to the training room. The last thing he wanted was to go into that lunch room again, just thinking about it gave him too much anxiety for him to process. The music and art rooms were a no go too, if Markus was anywhere no one knew about it would be those two places. Connor could risk running into him in a place he couldn't easily run out of. So, he settled for the training room, maybe it still smelt like sweat and uncleaned gym clothing... But it was still better than being the current enemy of the entire senior class and half of the juniors.

Meanwhile the team was meeting on a closed off patio that Markus gave them the key to. 

"We shouldn't force them to be together guys." Luther said cautiously.

"What are you talking about?! They're perfect for each other." Kara exclaimed. North sighed nodding her head.

"Kara is right, I've never seen Markus so happy before. Or this hurt. They're better off together. They seemed to actually be in love." She added.

"Well we have to figure out how to get them to talk to each other." Simon said. "We could lock them in a room together, but I don't think we'd be able to push Markus or overpower him much." He said sighing as he tapped the table.

"What if we tie up Connor and force Markus to take him and talk to him?" Kara asked. Luther shook his head quickly. 

"We aren't kidnapping Connor, under any circumstances." He said sternly. 

"Maybe trick them into meeting up? Like go have lunch out or something?" Josh suggested. Simon shook his head.

"Connor wouldn't ever agree." Simon said. "Too high risk, and we couldn't convince him." He said. 

"I got it!" Kara shouted standing from her seat at the small round table they shared. "The Annual Dance! We can get them back together at the Annual Dance!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her confused and ready to disagree. "Wait! Before any of you say anything. _Think about it_. It's Markus' last year, if we go, we can get Markus to go. 'For the memories'" Kara said using finger quotes. "And then we can say to Connor that, parties aren't Markus' thing. Which they aren't. And Markus _knows_ that Connor hates parties." She said. "And nail in the coffin? We can get Hank to convince, _well force_ Connor to go." She explained. They all sat silently slowly nodding in agreement.

"You know what? That may actually work." Simon said smirking. "We just need to split up into teams and convince the both of them to go. Luther is coming with me." He said quickly. Kara pouted.

"Oh, come on! No fair, you got the huggable one!" She huffed. 

"So? Connor can't say no to Luther, I need the upper hand." He said shrugging. Kara huffed and nodded.

"Fine... You've got a point. Well, let’s try after school. Hank should be home then." Kara said, North nodded.

"Kara, you and North should be able to convince Markus." Josh said. Kara and North looked at one another before nodding in agreement.

"Well good luck to everyone." North said standing and leaving the patio back down to the outside dining area.


	3. The Plan

North sighed a bit looking at Kara "You really think he's going to agree to go to the dance?" She asked as they drove to Markus' apartment complex. Kara shrugged a bit.

"We can only hope North, you know that Markus isn't easily persuaded. _But_ he's a sucker for making memories with the group." She said looking over at North. "And he's never been to any of the dances with us before, so he should agree." Kara sighed. North nodded and smiled a bit.

"Have you picked out your dress yet?" North asked her. Kara shook her head chuckling softly.

"No I'm still waiting on you to pick the colors." She said, North raised a brow. "I have my eye on a dress, but I want us to at least match." Kara admitted a light blush on her cheeks. North smiled and reached over to take Kara's hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You should buy the dress, I do plan on wearing a tux." She said smiling before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Kara smiled and leaned to kiss the back of North's hand in return. 

"Well come with me then. So we can buy it together." Kara said smiling at North. She nodded and parked the car quickly pecking Kara on the lips before stepping out to head up to Markus' apartment. Kara blushed and chuckled before exiting North's car. "What approach should we take when we get up there?" She asked as they took the elevator up to his floor.

"Probably what we feel and just the 'facts', Markus likes to know all the details of everything we do." North said huffing slightly. "Us combined should be enough to convince him, but the real kicker is that 'Connor won't be going'" She said using finger quotes at the last part of her sentence. Kara nodded and tapped her foot gently. 

"Think he'll fall for it?" She asked looking up at North. North nodded and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, if it's one thing he'll consider in this. It's that Connor won't actually be there to face any ridicule or problems from anyone else there." She said sighing. The pair made their way to Markus' door, North knocked firmly. "Markus, I know you're home." She called. They both heard stumbling footsteps towards the door, a very drunk and puffy eyed Markus answered the door. North frowned before pushing him aside and stepping in. "I'm confiscating whatever alcohol you have left." She said firmly. Kara sighed a bit and helped Markus to his couch sitting him down and getting him water. 

"No, let me drink. I need to not think for a little while." He slurred in protest. Kara rolled her eyes before getting up to get him a cup of water, she handed it to him before sitting next to him. North put any and all bottles of liquor and beer she found in Markus' cabinets and fridge into a box. 

"Drinking isn't going to fix this Markus." Kara said gently making him drink the water. Markus grumbled in protest but drank the water anyway.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked setting the cup down looking at the Kara.

"To check on you and to tell you that you're going to the annual dance with the group." North said as she walked over to them and sat on the couch on the other side of Markus. He shook his head and groaned a bit. 

"No- no, you guys know parties aren't my thing."He protested looking at North.

"It's your last year, come on. It's your last chance to have this memory with us." Kara said nudging him. "Even Luther is going. And you know how he feels about these kinds of events. We all want you to go." She said looking at him with pleading eyes. Markus grumbled a bit, even in his drunk state not wanting to give in. 

"I'm no fun at parties. I don't like going to them, besides what if-" He began.

"Connor isn't going, you should know that. He hates big crowds and parties." North said. Markus sighed a bit looking at the two. 

"Are you sure that he wouldn't be going?" He asked them. They glanced at each other before nodding.

"We wouldn't be telling you to go if he was going." North added, Kara nodded in agreement. Markus grumbled before sighing.

"Okay fine, I will go." He said. Kara smiled and hugged him.

"You won't regret this Markus." She said before letting him go. 

"We aren't leaving until you sober up." North said firmly. Markus nodded and ran a hand over his face, already knowing that he wasn't going to get rid of the girls that easy.

* * *

Meanwhile Luther shifted his weight sighing as he stood behind Simon who had just rang the doorbell to Connor's house. "Are you sure we should be tricking them like this?" He whispered to Simon.

"Luther it's the most harmless option we've got to get them to talk to each other. We both know that they're better off together." Simon said back shaking his head.

"But it just doesn't seem right to deceive them like this- Besides who says that Connor wants to be with Markus again?" Luther protested.

"Okay maybe it isn't entirely fair for us to intervene like this. But how else can we get them to at least settle things?" He replied. "And I just- I see it. I've known Markus my whole life... And he's never been like this about anyone else. And Connor still cares about Markus, if he didn't, he'd have gone back to school right after what happened. Or humiliated Markus then and there. Now shut up-" He said before Hank opened the door. He looked at the two disgruntled and confused.

"What do you two need?" He asked. 

"Well we wanted to talk to Connor. Check on him, we know he hasn't been feeling the greatest lately." Simon said smiling a bit. Hank nodded and stepped aside to let the two in. 

"Connor some friends are here to see you!" Hank called to him. "It's been a while since I've seen you guys around. Did something happen?" Hank asked them. Simon looked at Luther and sighed a bit.

"Him and Markus had a bit of a falling out... So we came to try to check on him." Simon said. "We also hoped that he'd come to the Annual dance with us as a group." He added. Hank nodded looking a bit skeptical but decided to leave it be for now. Connor walked out from his room and frowned at the two in his living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Connor asked obviously irritated by them being there. Luther frowned slightly sighing a bit.

"We came to check on you Connor. Make sure you were doing alright." Luther said sincerely. Connor's leg bounced impatiently then sighed wrapping his arms around himself.

"Well, I'm _fine_ alright? What else do you want?" He asked irritated. Simon chewed on his lip slightly.

"We also wanted to ask you to come to the dance with the group. It would mean a lot to us." He said cautiously. Connor shook his head.

"No, I don't like parties- and Marku-" He tried to protest.

"That would be nice for you. Get out of the house for once." Hank said crossing his arms. Connor frowned and glared at Hank.

"But I have chores here to do. Who is gonna watch-" Hank shook his head holding his hand up to tell Connor to stop talking. 

"You need to get out of the house more often." He said seriously. "I don't need you home to take care of me or your siblings all the time." Hank said. "Hell Nines is only 2 years younger than you, he is perfectly capable." Hank continued.

"But Hank-" Connor tried again.

"But nothing Connor. You should go out and have fun with your friends." Hank said firmly. Connor huffed and grinded his teeth together. 

"I can't just go. What if Markus-" Simon shook his head quickly cutting off Connor.

"He won't be there. Parties aren't his thing, you know that. We tried already. He said no." Simon lied. Connor chewed on his bottom lip before sighing and nodding.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go." Connor said shaking his head. Simon smiled and looked at Luther.

"You won't regret this. We promise." Luther said smiling, Connor nodded.

"You guys can go now." Connor said simply motioning them out. Before Simon could protest Luther simply nudged him towards the door muttering to not push their luck and quickly left. Connor sighed and walked to the door locking it behind them. He shook his head and turned to go back to his room for the rest of the evening until he was needed for dinner. 

"Connor wait. We need to talk." Hank said gently sitting at the kitchen table. Connor let out a short breath stopping in the middle of the hallway, he walked over to the kitchen and sat across from Hank. "I know I've been busy with work and out because of cases. But don't think I haven't noticed how you've been acting. And- what was that boy's name... Markus! I haven't seen him around. What happened?" He asked concerned. Connor turned his gaze to his lap twiddling his thumbs, he didn't really want to answer. How could he? _'Oh,_ he found out I was playing him, and outed me to the whole school. But turns out I fell in love with him and messed everything up!' He thought to himself. Hank sighed at the lack of response before the realization dawned on him. "Oh... Son. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two-"

"Don't be. It was my fault. I dumped him and-" He sniffled and shook his head. "I'm just an asshole." Connor said burying his face in his hands. Hank frowned furrowing his brows in confusion.

"How are you an asshole? What did you do?" Hank asked. Connor took a second to gather himself before looking up at Hank. He explained to Hank the entire plan of the prank, then how everything went wrong, how he found out how Markus was super kind and sweet, how great his friends were, how accepting he was, how great his father was, the dates they went on, just about everything that entailed their relationship. Of _course,_ he didn't mention any details of their sexual encounters. He told him about the promise ring and how he really loved it, then the instant regret of everything he'd done leading it up to it. Then how Markus outed him to practically the entire school after finding out about the prank.

"I'm a terrible person Hank, I don't even know why Simon and Luther came here to ask me to go to the dance with the group." Connor said in a raspy voice wiping the tears from his face. Hank sighed and rubbed his jaw as he thought over what Connor had told him.

"Look, I may have been out of the dating game for a long time. But you seemed to be happy with him and in love with him. You accepted the ring and dumped him before you could hurt him any more than you could." Hank said. "You should try to reconcile. No matter the outcome." He continued reaching out to pat his shoulder. "You can't run away from your problems. Besides those friends that came by care about you. The first one's I've ever seen actually reach out to you." Hank said soothingly. 

"I don't deserve that... I don't deserve to make things better with Markus. I'll go to this dance just because they asked." Connor said shifting away from Hank's hand.

"You're an adult now Connor. I may have only known you since you were 16, but I know you're more mature than this. You can handle this, you've gone through worse." He said sighing. "You need to apologize or you'll never get over this." Hank said seriously. Connor held onto his arms and squeezed his biceps tightly, he knew Hank was right. He furrowed his brows and nodded slowly. "Good, now you can go hide in your room. Nines can take care of dinner tonight." He said smiling a bit at Connor. Connor simply nodded and got up quickly leaving to his room. 

He sighed as he laid on his bed, he finally decided to check his messages from the blocked numbers. He frowned when Markus' number popped up first a set of messages just asking if he was okay, that he was sorry, that he understood if he hated him, that he didn't have talk to him. The rest was from the team asking how he was feeling, if he was okay, asking him to talk to them, asking where he was. He sat up when he saw a voicemail from Markus, he bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he could handle hearing Markus' voice. He closed out the messages and tossed his phone aside burying his face into his pillow. Connor wanted to do what Hank suggested, he knew he just wanted the best for him. 

* * *

The team met up at Josh's apartment, crowding in his living room. Kara sat on the bar stool at the small island counter in the kitchen, Josh sat back on the couch, Luther and Simon next to him. North stood in front of the T.V. pacing a bit.

"So, Connor agreed to go?" She asked. Simon nodded and sighed a bit.

"Yes with some reluctance, but Hank said he was going." Simon said looking up at North. She nodded smiling a bit.

"Markus was fairly easy, we had to sober him up a bit afterwards and ask him again. But we agreed." North said. 

"We've just got to make sure neither of them find out about the plan." Josh added.

"That won't be difficult they don't talk to each other at all." Kara said. "I checked Markus' phone, Connor hasn't replied to the texts he sent. I'm pretty sure he blocked him." She said sighing. 

"Everything is good to go then?" North asked. The team nodded, she smiled and clasped her hands together. "Well, we've just got to make sure they actually go. Me and Kara will make sure Markus has a tux for it. Simon you make sure Connor gets one, or at least talk to Hank about it." She simply ordered. Simon nodded and chuckled.

"I will take care of it all." He said simply.


	4. Taking the Fall

Connor was relieved that the following days of his return that he managed to avoid Markus, though he was sure that Markus wasn't really trying to find him either. Jericho Academy was large enough to keep his distance from him. They had vastly different classes, Connor had more biology and mathematics-based studies, Markus had programming, art and computers. He was surprised when they were 'dating' that Markus managed to find the time to walk him to his respective classes when he had his own classes. He was lucky enough that he didn't dorm at Jericho Academy itself, or else having to see half the team was inevitable and he couldn't skip out on his classes as often as he did. The past few days had been easy enough for him, North seemed to scare off most of the girls and some guys that planned on starting something with him. Kara helped fend off the few that lingered when North went off to her own classes, not because Kara was scary but the idea of Luther _and_ North would be after them if they tried anything while she was around was more than enough to tell them to back off. Though when he didn't, rather couldn't get rid of them, he just kept his head down while they bumped into him, shouted at him, pushed him or knocked his stuff from him when he had it in his hands. You'd think after the age of 20 people would grow up, but Jericho Academy seemed to nurture that old high school drama no one was fond of. Or at least he wasn't fond of, when he first came to the Academy, he thought maybe people would be the least bit mature, he was proven wrong quickly after the first party he went to and slept with one of the jocks.

Which leads him to this moment, one of the seniors on the football team and three of his friends surrounded him. He could easily take them, but he didn't see the point, he knew he deserved whatever they planned for him. "What do you want John?" He muttered looking at him then his friends.

"Just wondering if I could take a spin again on the easiest slut at Jericho Academy." He said shoving him into the nearby wall pinning him in place. Connor clicked his tongue before sighing.

"I'm not looking to sleep with you or any of you for that matter." Connor retorted pulling his shoulder from John's grasp. "Besides you weren't even good in bed." He spat. John growled punched him in the stomach, he grunted and fell to one knee holding his stomach.

"Listen here you fucking slut, you don't get to say shit now that you're despised by most of us. Manfred's little minions can only save you so much." He said before kicking him, Connor grunted and braced the kick. John chuckled before grabbing his hair and pulled his head to look up at him. "Besides if you let that do gooder fuck you, you'll let anyone won't you?" He said tugging at his hair. Connor winced and went to pull John's hand from his hair.

"Leave him alone John." Called an all too familiar voice. John turned to see Markus walking towards them.

"What do you want Manfred?" He scowled his grip still tight on Connor's hair. 

"I said leave him alone." Markus warned stepping closer to John. "I don't want to have to force you." He said firmly.

"You still plan on defending him? After what he did to you?" John asked as he threw Connor's head back into the wall. He kneeled to look him in the eyes holding his chin, using his free hand to motion his friends to deal with Markus. They nodded before walking to crowd Markus, who seemed unfazed by the three now surrounding him. 

"Doesn't matter what he did. I'm telling you to leave him be." Markus said sharply glaring at him. John scoffed looking Markus over.

"I don't get why you're defending a slut like him, I'm sure he just used you to get off." He growled. Markus' jaw tensed slightly but he said nothing as looking over at Connor, who stood up sighing a bit. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, his tone shifting to his usual soothing one. Connor looked at him before looking away.

"I'm fine, don't get involved Markus" He said simply.

_"See,_ we're just having fun with the little bitch. Showing him his place. If you want a go at him, we'll hold him down if you'd like." John said with a smirk as he kicked at Connor again. Markus glared at him.

"If you don't walk away now, you'll leave me no choice." Markus warned again, his voice sounded scarier now. John chuckled and shook his head. 

"I'd like to see mister goody two shoes fight over some slut." He scoffed before putting his foot against Connor's face and pressed it against the wall. Markus pushed one of the friends aside, stepping to John again.

"I'm telling you to walk away. Not asking. I don't want to fight you." Markus said glaring at him. John smirked and pushed Markus pulling his foot from Connor's face.

"You're gonna have to pretty boy, 'cause I don't find you threatening in the _slightest._ You're just some kiss ass defending Jericho's resident _slut._ " He spat. Markus pushed him back his jaw clenched. John stumbled back falling onto his ass tripping over Connor's foot.

"Shut your mouth, you have no right to insult him like that." He spat back. John growled and stood up.

"Alright that's it." He said before throwing a punch at Markus, who easily dodged it and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall. 

"You are going to regret this." He warned again.

"Why are you guys just standing there?" John barked at the other three, with that they pulled Markus off of him and an all-out brawl broke out. Markus seemed to hold them off somewhat, not without taking punches to the face and stomach. Connor didn't want to get involved, he _did_ tell Markus to not get involved. He knew Markus could handle them, so he turned to leave, before he could he saw John shoot for a low blow and got two of his friends to hold Markus back while he punched him freely. "Not so tough now huh?" He growled. Connor clenched his jaw and pulled John back punching him in the stomach before kneeing him in the face letting him fall to the floor. 

"I'm the one you guys wanted to fuck with, leave Markus out of this." He said. "Or are you afraid a _slut_ is gonna kick your ass?" He threatened. The looked at each other before letting Markus go and jumped him, Connor fought them best he could returning punches and kicking at the ones behind him. Markus came in at some point taking down the third friend and John. By now the Head mistress had heard of the commotion and came to break up the fight.

"Markus Manfred?" She said sharply. Then looked at Connor "Of course you're in this mix up Anderson. Both of you in my office now." She snapped before she motioned to the security guards to gather the others involved.

* * *

Amanda sat at her desk clasping her hands together looking at Markus and Connor. "Care to explain what happened out there? Why there was a fight?" She asked her voice stern and irritated. "I'm disappointed that you're involved in something like this Mr. Manfred. You are a model student, for you to be in a fight is a shock and a disappointment." She said. "Something like this will end up on your school record, I hope whatever the reason for this was worth it." she said. "Both of you will be banned from the campus for a week and be barred from going to your classes for the rest of the week." Amanda said firmly.

"What! But that's completely unfair! What about the guys who attacked Connor? They started it all!" Markus said angrily.

"I assure you Mr. Manfred they will be punished, but if I do not punish you two as well then it would be unfair." Amanda said. "You said they started it?" she asked. Connor chewed on the part of his lip that wasn't busted, if this really ended up on Markus' record it could stop him from getting internships, his grades were damn near perfect, but any blemish on his school record could mean his applications getting thrown out immediately. 

"It was my fault-" Connor said simply. "I bumped into John and it just escalated." He said looking at Amanda. She furrowed her brows at Connor confused.

"How do you explain Mr. Manfred's involvement in this?" She asked. Connor sighed and glanced at Markus before looking back at her.

"He was trying to get them off of me, then they started to attack him too. So he fought back." He said. "You shouldn't punish him, he didn't do anything but try to get them to stop. You shouldn't punish him." Connor explained. Amanda pursed her lips and nodded.

"So, you're saying that, this was your fault?" She asked. He nodded silently, she sighed briefly. "Well, I can't exactly just not punish him." Amanda said clicking her tongue slightly. 

"Then don't put this on his record, just keep him off campus. He was just trying to help. It was my fault that he got involved, Markus felt the need to defend me. Without violence." Connor said looking at her. "He only tried to pull them off of me." He continued. 

"Well, I want to hear what John has to say. The nurse will help you two while you wait." She said sighing gesturing for them to step out of her office. Connor sighed and stood with Markus walking out of her office into the waiting room, the nurse finishing up with John and his friends. 

"It's your turn assholes." Connor remarked to them. John rolled his eyes and stood walking into her office before the other three followed him in. Connor sat down and let Lucy clean up his lip and look over his face to see how bad his bruises were.

"I thought you were done with these types of fights?" She said as she carefully wiped the blood from his lip. 

"I thought I was too. But you know, assholes will always be assholes." he retorted. Lucy chuckled softly before putting a small bandage over his lip and a small cut on his cheek.

"This has happened before?" Markus asked frowning. Connor looked at him before nodding.

"Yeah, before we met. Or even interacted." He simply replied.

"I'll get you an ice pack in a bit alright?" She said before moving to Markus. "Now, I've never seen you before. What got you caught up in this mess?" she asked as she cleaned up the scrapes on his face and his knuckles. 

"They were bullying him essentially. Assaulting him, is a better word for it. I couldn't just let it happen." He said wincing slightly as she dabbed peroxide onto his cheek.

"Ah, so you came to defend Connor?" she asked after putting bandages over Markus' knuckles. He nodded and sighed "Well looks like you've got yourself a knight." She teased, Connor rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that." He said simply. "Could you get that ice pack please? My face hurts." He lied. She smiled warmly before nodding.

"I'll go do that." She said before leaving the two alone. 

"Why did you say it was all your fault? Why are you trying to take the blame?" Markus asked. 

"You need a clean rep sheet to get that internship at CyberLife. The Police Academy is already prepared and waiting for my application. So, an extra strike on my record won't mean anything." Connor said simply. "Besides, Amanda actually likes you. She'll go easy on you if I take the blame." He said sighing as he rubbed his jaw. "Are you alright? They roughed you up a bit worse than they did me." Connor asked looking at Markus.

"You can't just take all the blame, I fought them too." Markus protested. "I'm fine, they're going to try to put you down for all of this." He said seriously. He frowned and reached to touch Connor's lip, he swatted his hand away.

"I can take the blame because it won't affect anything. It's my fault that they had a reason to provoke me in the first place." He said sharply. "Let me do this. Don't tell me I can't" Connor said looking at him. "Besides, my dad is a lieutenant. If I really wanted to John would've already been arrested, just some high school Esq punishment won't be anything."

* * *

The matter was settled in a somewhat fair manner, John and his friends got the worst of the punishment a week of being banned from campus, barred from attending that week of classes, and being banned from the dance. Connor got put on cleaning up the aftermath of the dance and got banned from the dance, but he was still allowed to go to his classes. Markus just got a slap on the wrist of two days of being banned from campus and it wouldn't be going on his record. John and his friends were dismissed first, then Markus and Connor. They stayed silent as they walked out of Amanda's office. 

"Thank you..." Markus said finally. Connor simply shrugged him off. "Are you sure you're okay? I can walk you to your car if you'd like..." He offered. Connor frowned and stopped walking, holding his arms tightly.

"Why are still so concerned with me?" He asked looking at Markus. "I-I basically played you, I _used_ you." He said furrowing his brows. Markus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I know what you did... But I did something really horrible to you too." Markus said earnestly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I should've taken you aside." He said reaching to touch Connor's arm. Connor moved away avoiding his touch, he rolled his shoulders before shaking his head.

"I deserved it. I was- am a horrible person. Just forget about me, it will be easier that way for you." Connor said shrugging a bit. "You weren't the bad guy. I was." he continued before turning to leave. Markus frowned grabbed his arm gently.

"We're both at fault here, you can't take all the blame." He protested firmly. "You- Connor." The other pulled his arm away shaking his head. 

"I can take all the blame, you don't get to tell me how to feel. You almost got a mark on your record because of me. I was only ever going to bring you down if we even stayed together." He said irritated. "You can't think you can fix this or me! So just stop trying." He said as tears streamed down his cheeks. He sniffled and wiped them away, wincing slightly as he rubbed against the bruises on his cheeks. "Like I said, forget about me." Connor said firmly before turning and walking towards the exit of the building. Markus frowned as he watched Connor leave, knowing it was a lost cause to go after him. 

Connor hoped that when he got home Hank wouldn't be there, or at least Nines wouldn't be there. Though of course today was the day he ran into everyone he didn't want to. Nines was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Sumo at his feet snoring softly, he bit his lip as he tried to quietly walk past his brother. 

"I heard about the fight, are you alright?" Nines asked not looking away from the T.V. Connor looked over at him and groaned, he wished Nines was his usual cold self, rather than being a concerned brother. "Heard that Markus tried to save you too." He continued finally turning to look at Connor. "Damn you got pretty rough up this time." he retorted _there's_ the usual Nines. Connor rolled his eyes going to sit next to Nines.

"It was dumb, John was just being a prick. Markus decided he should step in and be 'my savior'." He said with air quotes. "Though I ended up having to bail him out because he was holding back." Connor said shaking his head, Nines snickered.

"So- Mr. _Built like a God_ couldn't hold his own?" He asked raising a brow. Connor shook his head again chuckling softly.

"No... he was holding back, maybe so he didn't accidentally seriously hurt them or get in serious trouble." Connor stated before shrugging. "I got put on clean up duty for the dance, I got banned from the dance, and another mark on my record." He continued gently rubbing his jaw that still ached. "The head mistress knows how easy it would be for me to press charges and get the Academy in trouble. So- she agreed to let Markus off easy and I just got some middle ground punishment." He said. 

"Are your friends aware you won't be able to go to the dance?" Nines asked, Connor paused slightly as the realization dawned on him. He groaned and rubbed his temples, he didn't even think about that part. He was going to have to explain to them that he wasn't, scratch that couldn't go to the dance now. 

"You won't be able to do what now?" Hank called as he walked in. Connor jumped a bit looking back at Hank, who frowned and walked to him grabbing his chin looking over the marks on his face and the darkening bruises. "What the hell happened Connor?" he asked irritated.

"He got in a fight." Nines chimed in before grunting as Connor punched him in the arm. "What? You did." he said rubbing his arm. 

"I thought we talked about this. You said you'd stop all the fighting and all this bullshit." Hank said angrily. 

"I didn't start this one Hank, hell I didn't fight back until Markus decided to step in." Connor said sighing. Hank frowned and shook his head.

"You didn't start this fight? Then why the hell did you get in trouble?" He asked crossing his arms. Connor just nodded "So, why were you punished at all? Did you pull some 'prank' or joke on them to provoke them?" He asked again. 

"No, they started it. They were bullying him, main guy even brought two friends." Nines chimed in again. Hank's demeanor quickly changed from annoyance to anger.

_"What?_ Why didn't you say that? Why did you even accept to be punished?!" Hank asked angrily. He rubbed his temples "I'm gonna have a word with that headmistress. This is fucking ridiculous." He huffed before turning to leave the house once again. Nines and Connor looked at each other before looking at the door and laughing.

"I think Hank is about to remove that target that's been on your back since your first day at Jericho." Nines said chuckling, Connor shrugged in response but smiled at the thought of Hank going to defend him like he was. He felt relieved that Hank was on his side this time and was as much of a hot head as he was. "We should probably start dinner, let's make burgers. So Hank can have his favorite food to come home to after arguing with that bitch of a Head Mistress." Nines said. Connor laughed again and nodded standing up with Nines to start on dinner.


	5. Unblocking Numbers

Connor sighed as he prepared the sliced the fries for the burgers he and Nines decided to cook, so when Hank gets back, he could cool down and have his favorite meal after he tells off the headmistress. Nines was slicing the onions and tomatoes, while Ralph and Alice seasoned and formed the patties, Rupert was peeling apart and washing the lettuce. Though their small house was quite crowded, and each one of his siblings, except for Nines, weren't blood related to him he came to love them a lot. They were always on his defense even if when he had his angry outbursts, or was his usual cold self. He realized a few months after being with Hank that the kids and teens that Hank fostered and adopted all had different types of traumas or bounced between foster homes.

Ralph had PTSD from when he was attacked as a child by one of his foster parents, that continued on until the state finally intervened because of the massive gash that was left on his cheek. Rupert had abandonment issues and depression, they found him in a broken-down apartment, surrounded by birds and very little food. Hank was one of the detectives who found him there, so Hank took him in fairly easily. Alice was the youngest and brought in right before Connor and Nines were moved in, she was the most timid of the group. Hank met her when her father was arrested for assault, domestic abuse and drug charges. Surprisingly she trusted Hank out of all the other detectives there, so when he saw her papers to be put into foster care, he immediately put himself down to take her in. Alice was the nicest to Connor, even when she called him scary. She would always come back with her fox toy and just sit with him until Connor would finally relax. 

He hummed to himself as he finished slicing the potatoes and set them out onto a tray to be put in the oven. "Did you really get into a fight again?" Connor jumped nearly dropping the handful of potatoes he had. He looked down at Alice, who was just looking up at him with a look of concern and disappointment. He sighed slightly.

"I did Alice, but not because I wanted to. Because I had to." He said sincerely. She frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Connor smiled a bit and set the fries in his hand onto the cutting board again to kneel in front of her. 

"I may not look it but I'm okay... Markus helped me, saved me really." He said sighing a bit. "I'm sorry if I made you worry." Alice frowned a bit.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble again..." She said before hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back gently. "Did Markus really save you?" She asked when she pulled back. Connor nodded and smiled a bit, "Did you thank him?" She asked. Connor chuckled before patting her head.

"Of course, I did, now why don't you go help your brothers set the table." He said before standing up to season the fries and put them into the oven. The rest of dinner preparations went smoothly, Alice, Rupert and Ralph set the table and picked the movie they'd watch after dinner. He and Nines cooked the burgers and toasted the buns. By the time they assembled everyone's individual burgers, Ralph's was plain with the patty cooked more than the rest, Rupert's with no onion, Alice's with just cheese and lettuce, Nines with everything but tomato, Connor and Hank had the same a burger with everything on it. Hank walked in looking less angry than anticipated. 

"You're going to the dance and you're not in any trouble. Nor is Markus. His father Carl was there too, got him out of any punishments." Hank said as he took off his coat. He paused as he looked around at the table filled with his children, his favorite food and a 'healthy' version of his favorite pineapple drink. "You know you don't always gotta cater to my favorite food when you think I'm gonna be angry when I get home." He said smiling as he took his spot at the table. Connor set his plate in front of him before taking his own seat next to Nines. Dinner was normal, having small talk and banter, centered around their individual days, Ralph was adjusting well to his new job at his office, Rupert was finding friends in his job at the pet shop and at his school, Alice was adjusting well and now had a favorite assistant teacher who she didn't want to share the name of, Nines was his usual anti-social and self-explaining how he focused on his studies better without interacting with anyone. Connor didn't need to explain his day, everyone in the house knew what had happened to him. 

Once they finished eating Nines and Rupert handled clean up while Alice and Ralph took care of Sumo before setting up for their movie night. Which while they took Sumo out for a brief walk and to use the bathroom, Connor put their popcorn in the microwave so it would be ready for them. He retired to his room, just wanting to lay down for the rest of the day. He laid back on his bed trying not to think about the annoying pain in his cheek and that Markus was still willing to defend him like he did. He frowned and closed his eyes trying to push the thought from his head, he chewed on his lip wincing when he bit the part that was busted. Connor knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but he couldn't do hold off the anxiety he felt about unblocking Markus' number. He sat up and looked at his phone, just looking at Markus' name in his blocked list. There were various amounts of texts and a few voicemails, most of the texts were just asking is he was okay, that he was sorry, that he wished he hadn't done what he did, and a recent one asking if he was alright. Connor frowned as he read each one, he wished he had the courage to reply to Markus all those times, he wished he _deserved_ the right to do that, to just be selfish and fall back into Markus' life or allow himself to let Markus forgive him what he did. He then clicked over to the voicemail he had from Markus, it was dated a week after the incident happened. He took in a short breath before clicking play and putting his phone up to his ear.

Markus' voice came through after a short pause "Hey Connor... I don't know why I expected you to pick up, or if you'll even listen to this." He paused and sighed. "I'm sorry, what I did was wrong. It wasn't fair- I won't excuse what I did." Markus said, his voice sounded raspy and as if he was crying. "You don't have to forgive me, I know you think what you did was terrible too. But I didn't do any better. I-" He chuckled softly before sniffling. "I don't even know why I'm still talking..." There was a short pause as Markus took in a sharp breath. "God, I miss you- I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back. Just please- please take care of yourself." He said his voice breaking. Connor sat with his phone still up to his ear even after it had ended. He let out a shaky breath as he clicked his phone off, the whole time he'd thought Markus was better off and doing better without him around, and that he deserved all that Markus had said to him. But here he had confirmation that Markus didn't hate him, that he regretted what he did, that he even _missed_ Connor. He quickly wiped the tears that fell from his eyes quickly. He shook his head.

"No, Markus _should_ hate me, he **shouldn't** regret what he did, he **_shouldn't_** miss me." He muttered. "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve his forgiveness or kindness." He said to himself. 

"Connor Alice wants-" Nines said as he opened the door to their shared room. "Connor? What's wrong?" He asked walking over, a concerned tone to his voice over his general monotone one. 

"I don't deserve him, I never did... I started off playing with him, then was dumb enough to fall for him. Get him to care about me... I never deserved his kindness or his love or his forgiveness. I didn't then and I don't now." He repeated as he curled up hugging his knees to his chest. Nines brows furrowed together before sitting next to Connor on his bed wrapping his arms around him, rubbing his arm and shoulder.

"Stop... you don't mean that. And even if you do, it's not true." He said trying to soothe Connor. Connor shook his head sniffling.

"It is true, I've never deserved to have someone like him in my life. Let alone have them love me like he did. I'm just a piece of shit, I don't deserve that kind of happiness. I wasn't meant for it." He said looking at Nines. "Markus will always be too good for me, too kind, too caring, too gentle, too understanding... too damn perfect!" He said shaking his head and wiped the tears from his face. "I never deserved that kind of love from someone like him. And I proved that, the only way I could potentially have that... was because I wanted to pull some stupid 'prank'." He continued. "The only time someone that wasn't like family could ever 'love' me was me pretending..." He said his voice breaking on the word 'love' struck a chord with Nines. He knew where this was all coming from.

"Even if you truly believe all of that... I know that isn't true." Nines said hugging Connor tightly. He wiped away his own tears "You've always deserved that kind of love... I know that you feel like that because you remember when mom left us. I was lucky enough to be too young to understand. You think that it's supposed to be like that. That people who are supposed love you will eventually walk away from you like you're nothing..." He said pausing to take in a short breath to steady his voice. "But you aren't nothing. You're so much Connor, you're the most considerate and selfless person I know. You kept me from ever feeling like I was left behind. You made sure I never felt abandoned like you did... You protected me through everything, you suffered so much from all our foster parents to make sure I never felt the way you did. You always take care of all of us, even though you didn't know Ralph or Rupert. You stood up for them and protected them in any way you could. You take such good care of Alice it's like you were meant to care for people." He said pulling back to look Connor in the eyes. "You deserve so much more love than you think, you _deserve_ so much. You _**deserved** _every ounce of love Markus gave you and felt for you." He said seriously sniffling away his tears. Connor looked at him wiping away the last of his tears before hugging Nines back tightly. 

"I love you Nines." he said muffled as they hugged. "Do you really believe all of that?" He asked softly. Nines nodded slowly pulling back from their hug.

"You know me, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it or believe in it." Nines said smiling slightly. Connor smiled back and laughed softly as the last bit of his tears dried up. He hugged Nines again.

"Thank you... As monotone as you can be. You always know what to say." He said smiling. Nines laughed and patted Connor's back.

"Okay now, that I hopefully talked some sense into you. Alice wanted you to join them for their movie night." Nines said smiling, Connor nodded and got off his bed with Nines. They both walked to the living room, Alice was sitting up against Sumo, Ralph was sitting beside them, while Rupert sat on the couch and Hank sat in his own recliner. Connor smiled as he and Nines sat beside Rupert.

"Glad you decided to join us son." Hank said smiling at him before turning back to the movie. Connor sat back and relaxed for once, feeling somewhat relieved for the first time since he and Markus had broken up. He pushed that thought aside, deciding to just enjoy the movie with his family, and not think about anything else for once.


	6. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much longer than I thought, I apologize work and school have been kicking my ass. But! There should only be one or two chapters after this and I really hope you enjoy them all!

Connor sighed as he was forced into getting dressed by Kara, Hank had given him money to go out and buy himself a suit for the dance. She had dressed him up well enough, getting him a dark grey suit jacket, a pale blue button up, and a black tie with small gray dots on it, then finished it off with dark grey dress pants.

"You look, awesome Connor." She said smiling as she stood beside him in the standing mirror. Her own dress flowy but fitting in the right spots, a soft pink with gold flowers embroidered from her right hip down to the bottom of the dress that stopped just above her knees. 

"You look beautiful, I look- Alright..." he said looking himself over sighing a bit. Kara rolled her eyes as she fixed his hair. 

"You look great you knuckle head." She said as she picked up the white rose, they had bought tucking it into Connor's suit pocket. "There... Now you look perfect." Kara said smoothing out his jacket. "Now we are having fun tonight! The whole team is going to be enjoying themselves and you need to enjoy yourself too!" She said in an almost scolding tone. He laughed softly and shrugged.

"I'll try my best Kara, I promise. I know you guys can make everything fun." He said smiling. Despite his hatred for big crowds and parties, he wanted to try his best to show he was doing better. _Even if he wasn't_. "I'm sure Gavin is going to start something, or Simon will make me dance with him." He said offering her a half smile. Kara nodded and smoothed out his collar.

"I know, it isn't ideal- but the next dance won't be as fun. Because half of us are graduating." She said. "Now let's go, we've got to meet with Simon and Josh." She said before she grabbed her keys and hand purse leading Connor out to her small convertible. 

* * *

Markus sighed as he looked in the mirror, he didn't care for his suit. Which he abandoned the jacket because he thought it was a bit much for just some formal dance he was going to attend once. So, he settled for a white button up, black suite vest, tie and black slacks. He adjusted his sleeves and looked himself over, he looked better now. _After_ North took all of his alcohol and had the team doing routine sweeps to make sure he couldn't hold onto a beer or any alcohol long enough to get drunk. 

"Wow, you really do know how to work a suit." North said chuckling as she stepped into his room leaning in the door way. She was fully dressed in her suit, a soft pink button up, a tailored black suit, and heels. Markus turned to her and smiled.

"So, do you, has Kara seen it?" He asked as he adjusted his tie before closing his closet door. "Well, we all set? So, we can just get this over with and I can get back here to sleep off the loud music and smell of sweat." Markus said half joking. North chuckled and nodded tossing him his keys. 

"Yup let's go big guy." She said before leading the way out to his car. Markus followed her shortly after he grabbed a few more personal items. While he took his time, she leaned against his car texting Simon to make sure they were already on their way so they wouldn't be noticed when they parked. 

'Kara and Connor already there?' She asked leaning against his car. 

'Yup, just pulled in. We'll keep at a corner table just to make sure they don't see each other' Simon replied. North smiled and looked up at Markus as he walked down to her.

"What's _that_ smile for?" He asked as he walked over to the driver’s side. North chuckled as she got into the car, she switched to her and Kara's text messages clicking on a video she sent. She leaned over pressing play on the video.

"I haven't really seen her dress yet, she sent me this. I can't help but keep help but keep watching it." She said. Markus leaned to watch, Kara was holding to the edge of part of her dress twirling just a bit showing off the design and color of the dress. He chuckled and smiled before starting his car. 

"I get the smile now. It's a beautiful dress." He commented before pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards the event hall that the dance was being held at. 

By the time the pair had arrived the parking lot was fairly full, so they had to park towards the back. He sighed as he closed his door locking his car. "We should've come sooner, I don't know why or how you managed to take more than two hours to get ready." He said as he walked alongside her. North laughed then elbowed him in the side making him wince and laugh. 

"You _do_ know that women take a while to do their makeup and their hair right?" She asked as they walked. "You really think curling hair and styling it only takes 20 minutes?" North asked.

"I mean it takes me _less_ than 20 minutes for my hair." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. "Ow! Watch it- you know how strong you are." He said rubbing his arm. North just laughed and shrugged her shoulders, giving a simple 'Oops' in reply. 

Markus sighed as they entered the event hall, he grimaced at the loud music already blasting and the strobe lights that were just slow enough to not induce a seizure. He sighed as he looked over the crowded tables and dance floor, people talking just as loud as the music, snacking, drinking, people dancing and grinding on the floor. He froze up when he saw a familiar frame at the punch table next to Simon. He stepped back going to turn out the doors they just came in. North grabbed his arm tightly, he turned to look back at her his brows furrowed. "You told me he _wouldn't_ be here." He said sharply. She sighed and bit her lip.

"Look, it was my idea. The whole group agrees you two need to make up. I've never seen you happier than with him." She said. "You _can't_ tell me that you want to talk to him. Make this right." She pleaded with him. Markus sighed and finally turned back from the door, he looked back over at the punch table Connor still stood there next to Simon getting himself a drink and smiling. He finally nodded slowly. 

"Fine... I'll talk to him." He said. "But I can't promise he'll listen." Markus said before looking at North. "Thank you- I'm sure it took a lot of effort to pull this off." North smiled a bit patting his back. 

"Good luck, Markus. We're all rooting for the two of you." She said sincerely before going off to the table Kara and Luther sat at. Markus took a deep breath and decided to keep his distance for most of the night.

The dance felt long and slow for Markus, he talked briefly with whoever from the group came around him. Though most stuck around Connor to make sure he didn't escape without them noticing. He watched from afar as much as he could without being noticed or seen by Connor, he knew how perceptive he was. Hell, his dad was the best detective in all of Detroit. Even if they weren't related by blood, the abilities Hank had rubbed off on Connor. He even watched Connor get dragged to the dance floor by Kara and North, then forced to dance awkwardly with them until he laughed. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw it, even with the loud music he could _hear_ Connor's laughter clear as day. As the night went on, he was worried he would never get his window to talk to Connor alone. Though sure enough, the universe decided to be on his side. Connor slipped away as the whole group decided to dance, he watched him go out the set of back doors to the garden in the back. He quickly tossed his cup into the trash and made his way to the back.

Connor sighed as he walked out to the garden, he was tired of the loud music. Though he was thankful his friends had dragged him out to the dance, he had to admit it was fun being around them again. Even if a part of him still felt like something was missing, he tried to ignore that feeling most of the night and just enjoy himself. But he couldn't shake the feeling, he sighed as he walked through the small garden before sitting down on a bench that faced out towards the view of the garden. He closed his eyes enjoying the cool fresh air, it was a good and drastic change of the loud and stuffy event hall. He slowly opened his eyes looking up at the moon, enjoying the beauty of the clear night. 

"Looks like you're enjoying the view. Mind if I join you?" Markus asked leaning on the bench as he looked down at Connor. The brunette jumped at the sound of his voice looking up at him shocked. 

"What- What are you doing here?" He asked. "Did they tell you I was coming?" Connor asked. 

"No- _No_ , they set us up... So, we could talk it out." Markus said. "Trust me I was surprised and shocked when I saw you earlier." he continued. "So... Can I sit?" he asked again.

"You knew I was here and you didn't leave?" He asked. Connor sighed as Markus asked to sit again then nodded remembering what Hank had said about talking it over with Markus. "Y-Yeah, sit. Go ahead." He said, though he didn't exactly make eye contact with Markus. Markus smiled, relieved that Connor was letting him sit with him. He sat down and looked at Connor.

"Yeah, I saw you and I- I wanted to wait until it was just us before approaching you." He started. "You know, me and you with a large audience didn't really go well last time. So, I thought some privacy would be nice for us." Markus said. Connor turned away holding onto his arms, hugging himself. After some silence, Markus decided to talk first. "I'm sorry. What I did when I found out about the prank... I should've confronted you first." He said sincerely. "I was wrong- I didn't think about what could've happened to you afterwards. I was just- _angry,_ I guess. I messed up." Markus admitted. "Could you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"Why would I need to forgive you?" Connor asked looking away trying to keep his voice steady. " _I should be asking you for forgiveness_." He said shaking his head. Markus reached out and touched his arm gently.

"I've already forgiven you for the prank. I- I know that... You felt bad already, that's why you dumped me." He said. Connor pulled away from his touch and looked down, remaining silent. "Can I just ask one thing? And I'll leave you alone?" He asked Connor turned to look at him confused. "Just a question, then I'll walk in there and you can ignore me for the rest of the year. Never think about me again." Markus said. Connor sighed and nodded slowly. "Was it all just a part of the prank or did you actually love me?" He asked. Connor froze up and looked at the ground gripping his arms tight. 

"I expected you to just be some boring stick in the mud goody-two-shoes stick in the mud... But you turned out to be so- _so different_. It wasn't even real and you treated me like-" He paused and looked at Markus. "Like I _mattered._ You didn't want something from me, expect something from me. You were so kind and gentle... And I didn't deserve any of it" He muttered turning away. Markus frowned and turned to face him.

"You did- You do matter. You _are_ important. You were just lost then." He said seriously, he took a deep breath. "When you first asked me to 'hang out', I thought it would be a good idea to help you turn a new leaf. That maybe it was because you were around the wrong people and that I could 'fix' that. I was partially right, but I didn't think I'd learn about Hank or the foster homes you bounced around in. That you were _so much more_ than that. I could feel- I could see how much you _wanted_ to be wanted, praised, and accepted. I wanted to give all of that to you." Markus said seriously. "Was it... Was it really not real for you?" He asked looking at Connor.

"I wish I could say it wasn't. But I ended it because it got too real, I knew this was going to actually hurt you. So I dumped you before I could let it go any further. I guess it had already gone too far" Connor said sniffling. "I never deserved any your kindness especially now. Why are you even talking to me?" 

"I wanted to hear what was going on inside your head during it all. See if it really was all just part of the prank... and to check on you. The last time Simon checked on you. He told me you weren't doing good. It was my fault that you became the target for people here, what I did to you wasn't any better that what you had planned... Then _didn't_ do." He said looking at Connor. Connor chuckled sadly wiping away his tears. Markus frowned and reached to touch Connor's shoulder, every part of him was aching to bring the brunett into his arms and soothe his crying. 

"I could never be the one for you. I'm no good. I've never deserved the kind of love you gave me, I never will. I wasn't meant for it." He continued. "The whole prank idea proves it! I can only ever be loved by someone other than my family if it's fake!" He exclaimed. Markus frowned deeply.

"So- you accepting me, my scars, my fears, my pain, _my prosthetic_ was that fake too?" He asked. Connor shook his head. "Then why did you accept me?" He asked. 

"I know what it's like to be rejected... Because of something you can't control. I know what it's like to be looked at like you're- _nothing_... _nothing but a freak_ " he said, the last few words coming out like venom. "I didn't- I _couldn't_ do that to you. That was too cruel... you deserve to have someone love everything about you." He said smiling sadly at Markus.

"What if I choose that someone to be you?" Markus asked. "I want you. I don't give a damn about the prank... Please tell me it wasn't just me that felt what we had." He pleaded. Connor looked at him his brows furrowed together in sadness.

"I-... I- I really loved you... Hell I still love you." He stated looking at Markus with tears still in his eyes. "But you could never-" he sighed. "How could you ever trust me? Why would you choose me?" He asked. "I'm not the one for you." He said softly his voice breaking slightly.

"You don't get to decide that! I'm sitting here telling you. That I want you back. That _I choose you_ \- we can work out everything later." He said sighing as he reached into his pocket pulling out the same ring box that held the promise ring he gave to Connor previously. "I'm laying all on the line now... no one else is here to watch or say anything to you." Markus said. "I choose you- I love you... I want to show you the love that you deserve. Please. Choose me too." He said tears streaming down his cheeks. Connor looked at him with his brows furrowed then at the ring. 

' _ **You deserve to be selfish sometimes**_.'

Nines' words rang in his head, he looked down at the ring. Taking a deep breathe before nodding as a smile curled at the end of his lips. "Okay- I choose you Markus... I want you too." He said tearfully smiling through his tears. Markus felt his heart stop momentarily. Before he smiled, his own tears streaming down his cheeks, he took the ring out of its box and slid it onto Connor's finger. Then leaned down to kiss his hand gently.

"Can I hug you again?" He asked softly. Connor nodded slowly, Markus didn't need much more to pull Connor into a tight hug burying his face in his neck. "I missed this, your smell, your touch" he pulled back to cup Connor's face wiping away the stray tears. "Your everything... I missed you" he said softly pressing their foreheads together.

"I missed you too." The brunette whispered as he wrapped his arms around Markus, gripping his shirt tightly. He felt at home right here, held together by Markus' arms. He forgot all about the feeling he was feeling right now. All of his doubts, fears, insecurities, and sadness felt like it had melted away. He felt safe, protected, but most of all he felt _loved_. "I'm so sorry" he said as he moved closer to bury his face into Markus' chest. "I'm so so sorry. I'm so stupid, I wish I had the guts to tell you that before. Maybe I wouldn't have hurt you so much. " he admitted. Suddenly all his bottled up thoughts and emotions were coming to the surface and spewing out of his mouth, the warmth and comfort Markus was giving him seeming to finally make it easy to say the things he'd wanted to say from day one. 

"Shh, stop... Save our other apologies for now. Let me just hold you. For a little while longer." Markus muttered into Connor's hair. He nodded slowly as he let Markus hug him, once he let loose Markus lifted his chin carefully. He wiped the last bit of tears away, he looked over his face. "M-may I?" He whispered. Connor chuckled softly looking up at him.

"You know, I truly love how much of a gentleman you are." Connor said before nodding. "But, _yes_ you can kiss me." he said softly. Markus smiled and leaned in kissing him gently, he leaned into it slowly. The brunette melted against the light pressure of Markus' lips, relief, happiness and warmth washed over him. He wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him closer pressing into the kiss more. He finally pulled back and looked up at him "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too..." Markus replied kissing his cheek softly. "Do you want to- you know escape the dance?" he asked with a smirk. Connor laughed and nodded standing up and grabbing Markus' hand.

"I was looking for the excuse to leave here, now let's go. The group probably expects us to, if they aren't watching already." He said as he pulled Markus to his feet. "You've got your keys right?" he asked, Markus held up his keys smiling. Connor returned the smile and nodded before being dragged through the back gate and out to the parking lot and out to his car. "Hank isn't expecting me home tonight... Can I stay at your house?" He asked hopefully. 

"Of course, we don't have to-" the brunette put a finger to his lips to silence him. 

"I know, I just want to cuddle. I missed that the most." He said honestly. Markus smiled and kissed his forehead before opening the door for him.

"Well, I wouldn't have tonight any other way." Markus said before getting into the car himself. 


	7. Pasta and a T-Shirt.

The pair happily reached Markus' apartment hand in hand. Once they entered the apartment Connor shed off his coat and bow tie "I know it may be a bit soon to ask for this, But could I just wear one of your shirts?" He asked looking at Markus. The taller man laughed softly before nodding.

"Yeah, you can borrow one of my shirts. I'll make you dinner too. Sound like a fair trade?" He asked smiling as he took his coat off and pulled off his tie. Connor smiled and nodded.

"Of course why would I ever turn down your cooking?" He asked before making his way to the bedroom. He sighed as he walked to the closet, all the memories they shared in the room flooding back to him, from the happy ones to the sexual ones to the last time he was their when he broke up with Markus. He looked through the shirts before picking up his favorite one, a light blue shirt that said " _This is my gay shirt_ " ( ~~I don't know couldn't think of a good reference~~ ). He stripped down to his boxers and put the shirt on, despite their heights being fairly close, their build was very different so Markus' shirt hung loosely on his body coming down to his mid-thigh. Markus walked in behind him smiling to himself that Connor was finally back in his life again. He came up to him kissing the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around him. 

"I missed things like this the most you know?" He mumbled softly making Connor turn around to look at him. 

"What? Me in your clothes or just in your room?" He asked looking at the taller man who held him. Markus nodded as he looked over Connor's face. 

"Yeah, just having you here. It makes me feel good... When I couldn't see or talk to you-" He sighed. "I didn't know what to do with myself. And it wasn't that I wanted to get rid of all those memories so I could enjoy this all again. I know that I wanted you here, I wanted you by my side despite everything that had happened." Markus said sincerely. Connor smiled as tears formed in his eyes wrapping his arms around Markus' neck as he pulled him into a tight hug. 

"I missed it all too. I wanted to be with you and just be there for you. But I didn't want to be selfish and expect you to forgive me, or accept that you wanted to talk to me or forgive me. I wanted you to be happy, I'm just glad that I'm a part of that happiness." He replied as he hugged Markus tightly. "Now, before we start round two of the water works... I believe you've got dinner to cook." He teased as he kissed his cheek. Markus laughed and nodded looking down at him cupping his cheek gently.

"I do, _but_ I don't want to cook in a tux." he said as he looked down at Connor he kissed him gently. "I love you... You're so beautiful." Markus said holding his face gently. Connor smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose. 

"I love you too. Now get changed, I'm hungry." he said smiling. Markus chuckled and nodded before letting Connor walk to the living room. 

Shortly after changing Markus came out in a loose t-shirt and sweat pants. Connor was sitting on his couch, already engrossed in a book he found from his shelf. He smiled at how comfortable Connor seemed to already be, he turned his attention back to the kitchen getting into what he wanted to cook. He decided on a simple pasta dish, humming as he cooked. Soon enough as he roasted the tomatoes, his very hungry partner drifted into the kitchen putting chin on his shoulder. 

"Mmm, smells good. Are you making that tomato and pasta thing again?" He asked as he watched Markus cook. He chuckled and nodded then turned to kiss his cheek.

"Yup, that wonderful dish that kept you in my lap for 30 minutes straight after while you sipped on wine." He remarked as he mixed the tomato into the butter sauce, before adding it into the pasta. Connor laughed softly and moved away grabbing plates for them. 

"I remember that, it was probably the best pasta I had ever had. Could you blame me though, this dish is amazing." He said as he watched Markus plate up their food. 

"No, but I'm more than happy that this is the dish that makes you _melt_ for me." He half joked as he set the plates on his island. Connor laughed softly and sat beside him.

"I don't think its the taste of your food that makes me 'melt'. I'm pretty sure that it's you." he said before groaning. "Oh- that was really... _really_ corny." Connor remarked before taking a bite. Markus laughed as he ate.

"No- no it was cute, corny. But cute." Markus said as he ate. Connor laughed softly then kissed his cheek before going back to eating. 

"Mm, you really are an amazing cook." He said setting his fork down. "I don't think I could ever find anyone to make better food." Markus laughed as he wiped his mouth reaching out for Connor's hands holding them gently.

"Well I don't think I could ever find anyone as interested in technology as you, _or_ secretly loving." He said chuckling as he kissed his hands. Connor blushed and chuckled before leaned forward kissing Markus gently. 

"Now you just make me sound like I'm only here for your food." He said smiling as he pressed his forehead against the other's. "I love you Markus. I think I did before I could even realize it." Connor said softly. "Is it really okay for me to be by your side? Because if you say yes, I'm never leaving your side again." He said seriously as he held Markus' hands. Markus smiled and kissed him again then kissed his cheek. 

"Of course it is, if it wasn't okay you wouldn't be here. I love you- and that's all that matters." he said softly as he squeezed Connor's hands. "There's nothing more I want than to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you." He said seriously. "I want every chance I can have loving you, I got you this promise ring because of that. I will do anything I can to make you happy and make _us_ happy." He said smiling. Connor smiled and kissed him again wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Then I plan on loving you until my last breath too." He said before kissing him again gently.


End file.
